


Killer Cuddles

by TheAwkwardLonelyBear



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Carnival, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardLonelyBear/pseuds/TheAwkwardLonelyBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know… There’s a fair in town…”</p><p>“Root, you are not dragging me to a fair.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killer Cuddles

Shaw was happily eating her dinner take out while watching some action movie, Bear’s head resting in her lap and Root’s body was leaning against her left arm while the hacker was engrossed in the computer in her lap. 

 

Her attention shifted to the other woman who was now creepily staring at her with her big, brown eyes. Shaw frowned at her and tried to ignore her but Root’s nervous gaze kept distracting her.

 

“Okay, what is it?” The shorter woman finally gave in with an eye roll.

 

The hacker for her part hesitated for a second before answering, “You know… There’s a fair in town…”

 

“Root, you are not dragging me to a fair.” Shaw dismissed and turned back to her food.

 

“But Sameen…” Root whined dragging the Persian’s name in the annoying way Shaw would swear, she hated and would never admit that she missed when the hacker wasn’t around.

 

“Think of all the fun we’d have! We’d ride the ferris wheel, you’d win me some stuffed animal from a shooting game and there’ll be lots of food! It’d be the perfect date.” The tall woman said excitedly earning herself another eye roll.

 

“Root you know I don’t do dates. And if the thing I’m shooting doesn’t bleed then I’m not interested.” Shaw answered as she got up to throw away the boxes from her dinner, pushing Bear’s body out of the way in the process.

 

“I’m going to bed.” She announced, leaving a pouting Root behind. There was something in those crazy eyes that Shaw couldn’t read and it made her feel uneasy, so she decided to make her exit. She had no idea why Root wanted to go the fair but there was no way in hell she was going to let her drag her to a place full of screaming children and teenagers on their first dates.

 

~

 

“Hey, sweetie.” Root’s voice came over their comms. Shaw and John were in the middle of saving a drug dealer’s life, who had thought it was a great idea to take the money and not deliver the promised.

 

“Can your timing get any worse, Root?” Shaw answered, her voice muffled by the flying bullets.

 

“So, the fair? I’ll pick you up at six.” She hadn’t spoken to the hacker since last night. She’d taken Bear for a walk this morning, while the taller woman was still asleep and when they’d gotten back Rood had been gone.

 

“For the last time, Root, I’m not coming to the fair with you. Why don’t you take John?” She tried to get out of Root’s plans while she ducked behind a car to protect her body from the flying projectiles.

 

“Don’t get me involved in your dates.” John warned.

 

“John’s not my girlfriend, Sameen.” Root teased over the comms.

 

“I’m not you’re girlfriend either.” Shaw responded while trying to get a clear shot.

 

“Yeah you are. We eat together, we sleep together, we have sex, we even live together. That’s what normal couples do, Shaw.” The hacker explained.

 

“Do normal couples shoot people in the meantime?” 

 

“That’s the job, Sameen. So pick you up at six? Wear something comfortable.”

 

“Root, I’m not…” Shaw started but was quickly cut off by Root closing their comm connection.

 

“Ugh, I swear I’m going to kill her.” The short woman grumbled, earning herself a smirk from her partner.

 

~

 

Shaw dropped heavily on the couch after her mission with John. She was dead tired so she lay down still with her jacket on. She felt Bear jump up on the couch and settle under her arm so she ended up snuggling the big dog. She felt her eyelids grow heavy and drifted into unconsciousness.

 

The next thing she knew, there was a gentle finger stroking her left cheek. Her first instinct was to cut off the person’s hand and then stab them to death. But the oh-so-familiar voice that accompanied the touch stopped her from pulling the knife out of her pocket.

 

“Hey, sweetie. I know you’re tired but we’ve got a fair to attend to.” 

 

“First of all, you don't attend a fair, Root. You go to one. And second of all, why do you want to go so badly?” Shaw questioned, voice heavy with sleep.

 

“I just thought it would be fun.” There was something different in the the hacker’s usually teasing voice.

 

“I thought it’d be a nice way to get our minds of the numbers.” Shaw knew there was another reason to Root’s desire to go to the fair but she didn’t question any further.

 

“You know there are other ways for us to get ur minds of the numbers.” Root smirked at Shaw’s latest attempt to distract her.

 

“I know, sweetie. But we can’t spend our lives in the bedroom. Or the bathroom. Or on the kitchen counter.” Root’s smirk just grew as Shaw rolled her eyes.

 

“Okay, fine. We can go.” Shaw relented as she got up and made her way to their bathroom to freshen up, but the shorter brunette stopped in her tracks two steps later.

 

“But we’re taking the car and I’m driving.” She warned and left the grinning hacker behind, who sat on the coffee table petting the sleepy dog.

 

~

 

“Smile, Sameen. I’ll buy you all the food you want when we get off.” Root said as she made herself comfortable on the ferris’ wheel seat. Shaw grumbled grumpily but stayed quiet.

 

As the wheel started moving she glanced at the hacker, who for her part wore a stupid grin on her face. Shaw had to admit she looked relaxed and genuinely happy to be there. She did think about pushing Root off as they climbed up but as the tall woman stayed quiet during the ride, she decided that it would take too much effort.

 

Once the ride was over Shaw quickly made a beeline for the food stands. Root got her two corn dogs and a pretzel. They sat down at a small wooden table near by while Shaw devoured her food. Root stared at her with her usual adoring look she only reserved for the Persian.

 

“You’re not hungry?” Shaw asked in between bites. She knew the hacker didn’t eat much and wasn’t really fond of food like herself.

 

“Why? You wanna share?” Root asked with a raised eyebrow and a teasing voice. Shaw rolled her eyes at her.

 

“No, but I know you forget to eat sometimes, so I’m asking.”

 

“I’m perfectly fine, Sameen. Don’t worry about me.” Even though the hacker’s teasing voice drove Shaw crazy, she had to admit that it was really sexy too.

 

She rolled her eyes again, put her corn dog down and made her way towards the food stand again. She carried the small plastic plate with the vinegar french fries she had just bought, and placed it in the middle of the table, in a silent offer to share them. Root smirked at her and opened her mouth to speak but was quickly cut off by the shorter woman.

 

“Don’t. Just don’t.” Her tone was serious but it lacked the usual bark. The smirk on the hacker’s face grew but she remained quiet. They finished off their food in silence and then started their walk around the fair.

 

As they passed by one of the shooting games the hacker rooted herself in front of it as she looked expectantly at Shaw. The Persian sighed and rolled her eyes at Root’s childish behaviour.

 

“Please Sameen.” Root’s teasing voice did nothing to shoo her growing annoyance away. She again sighed and rolled her eyes.

 

“You know how to shoot. Do it yourself.” She had to admit the thought of shooting anything exited her. She just didn’t want to give Root the satisfaction of giving in even though she knew she was going to do it anyway.

 

“But it’s not as romantic, sweetie.” The hacker pouted, which earned her another eye roll. 

 

“Fine.” Shaw muttered and went to pay for the stupid game.

 

She took a breath and took all of the ten shots at once hitting the targets perfectly. The guy behind the counter stood frozen, a look of surprise on his face. He eventually remembered how to use his limbs and showed Root from which prizes she could choose. 

 

She smiled brightly at Shaw and then pointed at a big stuffed turtle that was hanging on the wall. Shaw rolled her eyes and walked away but she couldn’t stop the small smile that made its way to her face. Root’s long legs quickly caught up with her, she was hugging her turtle while wearing a huge grin on her face.

 

“Thank you, Sameen.” Rood said teasingly, the stupid grin still lighting up her face. Shaw just grumbled in return but smiled a bit too.

 

“What should I name him?” The tall woman asked, gesturing to her turtle. 

 

“I don’t know, Root. He’s yours.” Shaw answered as she stopped to buy herself a cotton candy lemonade. As she was about to hand the money Root reached over her and payed for it, which earned her an incredulous look from the shorter brunette.

 

“I’m buying the food tonight, remember?” Answered the hacker and moved away from Shaw’s personal space.

 

“I’ll name him, Devil.” Root announced as they started walking again. Shaw just gave her a ‘Are you serious?’ look.

 

“What?!” She asked somehow offended by Shaw’s look.

 

“Well, I got it for you and you’re gonna name him Devil? That’s kinda mean. And I was expecting something like Cuddles.” The former ISA operative explained.

 

“I didn’t think you’d care what I named him.” Root teased.

 

“I don’t.” Shaw shrugged and crossed her arms.

 

“Okay, I’ll call him Killer Cuddles.”

 

They walked around some more and Root had gotten herself a root beer snow cone, which she had insisted wasn’t because of her name but just because she _really_ liked root beer. She’d thrown it away after approximately three licks.

 

Shaw was now driving them back home, some sad pop song was playing on the radio while she focused on the rode. She glanced at Root to see why the hacker was being so quiet and found her asleep with her head resting gently against the window and the stupid turtle resting in her lap as she held one of its limbs tightly in her hand.

 

She looked peaceful so Shaw decided to let her sleep for the rest of the ride. She also made a mental not to ask the hacker about her excitement regarding the fair. She had been genuinely happy to walk around it all evening. She had even tuned down her teasing innuendos.

 

After they got home Shaw left a sleepy Root and took Bear on a quick walk around the block. When she got back she found the hacker in bed with her computer in her lap and Killer Cuddles resting at her feet. She was so engrossed in it that she didn’t even acknowledge the Persian who made her way towards the bathroom. 

 

She quickly went trough her evening routine of brushing her teeth and hair. She settled in bed with the tall hacker who closed her computer and turned on her side to look at Shaw.

 

“Thank you for coming with me, Sameen. I wouldn’t have had so much fun with John.” Root smirked at her.

 

“I don’t think John would’ve had fun either. …But it wasn’t so bad after all. I mean the food didn’t suck.” Shaw put her arm under her head for support. She wasn’t into all that touchy-feely stuff but she found herself comfortable around Root. She liked sleeping with the hacker, even though her favourite sleeping position was the starfish. With Shaw trapped underneath her.

 

“Root?”

 

“Hmm?” The taller woman hummed in response.

 

“Why did you want to go to the fair so badly?” The question made Root open her eyes, who was halfway trough to dreamland.

 

“I just… I wanted to see what the fuss was all about… Since I’ve never been to one.” She admitted quietly. 

 

Shaw was taken aback. She often forgot that Root didn’t have a nice childhood. The woman barely had one since she had been in hiding since Hanna’s death. She didn’t know much, just what she’d read in the files Finch had from when they were looking for Root, but her mother hadn’t really been parent material. Overall Shaw was happy she had decided to go with Root.

 

Shaw nodded and moved closer to the hacker in a silent invitation. Root quickly moved forward and snuggled in between Shaw’s arms.

 

“Thank you for coming with me, Sam.” The hacker repeated, this time in a quiet genuine voice instead the teasing one from earlier.

 

Shaw settled her chin on Root’s head and wrapped her arms around her.

 

“Goodnight Root.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I feel like a carnival prompt with these two would be amusing for some reason. Root drags Shaw to a carnival because she's never had the chance to go. Cotton candy, stuffed bears, roller coasters. Just imagine the madness.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I had no idea what title to put but one of my friend suggested Killer Cuddles so all the credits go to you G! I also want to thank the anon who sent me the prompt on tumblr. And if you want to follow me there here's a link http://the-awkward-lonely-bear.tumblr.com Story also published on ff.net


End file.
